


Truth In My Lies

by Serpent_Girl_2005



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Girl_2005/pseuds/Serpent_Girl_2005
Summary: Ellie Gilbert lives with her adoptive siblings, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. She doesn't know that she's adopted, much like Elena, but is less than pleased when she overhears her 'parents' telling her 'Aunt' Jenna about her adoption. She runs away, only to find out that she has a twin brother, before returning to Mystic Falls four years later. Her adoptive parents are dead, her adoptive Aunt is dead, and there is a psychotic family dead set on killing her adoptive sister. Will she fall for her brother's best friend, Scott, or for the Mikaelson known as 'The Happy Homicidal Maniac'?And what is up with the dude that looks exactly like her brother?





	1. Prologue

**_ Prologue _ ** _ **:** _

**Age 14-Ellie's PoV:**

"Yes, if anything happens Ellie should be returned to her family in Beacon Hills." My Mom's voice said. 

"Yeah, it's Lahey, right?" My Aunt Jenna's voice asked. 

"Yeah. And if the neighbours ask, tell them the truth. Ellie isn't ours and went back to her real family." Dad's voice said. 

I'm adopted? But...that can't be right. 

"Are you ever going to tell her? That she's adopted?" Jenna asked. That word rang in my ears. Adopted. My Mom answered with a simple maybe. I've heard enough.

Running up the stairs to my room, I grabbed my duffel bag and packed all of my belongings into it, along with my purse, before grabbing a spare piece of paper and scribbling a quick farewell to my family. I opened the window and tried slowly climbing out of it before realising it was too far down. I slid back in before silently making my way to the stairwell. My 'siblings' and I are supposed to be asleep while my 'parents' leave for their week-long cruise. 

Seeing that the adults were still conversing in the kitchen, I silently made my way down the stairs and out of the front door, closing it as quietly as possible on the way out. I began to run down the street, towards Mystic Falls' bus station. 

_**Bus Station:** _

"Can I have a ticket for the next bus to Beacon Hills please?" I asked the receptionist, pulling out my purse. The lady pulled out a piece of paper, punching a hole into it and pushing it to me. 

"Leaves in five minutes, bay 2." She said as I pushed the $5 bill towards her. Exiting the ticket room, I quickly made my way to bay 2 and boarded the bus, pulling out my phone and headphones and playing my playlist before falling to sleep. I could already feel that this was going to be a long ride. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, Isaac isn't abused in this because his Dad realised that it was better to have a real relationship with your child than beat them and hurt them.

** _Chapter 1_ **

**Ellie's PoV:**

"ALL OFF FOR BEACON HILLS, CALIFORNIA!" The driver shouted, waking me from my slumber. I pulled out my earphones and grabbed my duffel, walking to the front of the bus. I thanked the driver, earning myself a smile, before jumping off and taking in my surroundings. It is currently 9:00 in the morning, wow, 11 hour drive, so I should be able to get some form of information from the police. 

"Right." I said to nobody in particular. "Time to find Lahey." 

Walking into the ticket office, I asked for directions to the Sheriff's department, smiling when I was told that it was only a five minute walk. I kept my earphones in, playing Hall Of Fame by The Script (A/N: I'm listening to this song whilst writing this part ;D) as I walked along. Finally spotting the large building, I sped up my pace before entering the huge premises and heading to the front desk. A boy, around 18, sat there. He had a bored expression on his face as he rested his head on the desk and tapped his fingers. 

"Hi, I'm looking for someone called Lahey? I'm not sure if it's first or surname, or how you spell it, but can you help me find them?" I asked desperately. The receptionist's face lit up excitedly as if he's happy to finally have something to do. 

"Sure, sweetheart. I take it you're new to town? Haven't seen you around." The desk person said. I nodded. 

"Yeah, I kinda ran away. I found out that I'm adopted and that my adoptive family weren't ever planning on telling me. They said my real family live in Beacon Hills and that they're called Lahey." I explained as the receptionist searched on his computer. 

"That is awful, I would do the same if I was in your position." The receptionist said. "Well, I've found two people called Lahey, Isaac and John. Here's the address, complete with directions. Good luck." The receptionist answered, handing me a piece of paper. 

"Thanks, so much. I'm Ellie, by the way." I told him, hoping to make a friend. 

"I'm Jordan. Jordan Parrish. You can always come ask me for help if you need it." Jordan said, smiling at me. I said goodbye to him before exiting the Sheriff's station and following the directions on the piece of paper. I soon found the house, I jogged up the steps and knocked on the door. I waited for the door to open, checking out the street around when I heard the door open. 

"Hi. Who are you?" A boy, around my age, asked me. 

"Hi, sorry, I'm Ellie and last night I found out that I was adopted and that my real family is called Lahey and I got a bus here and I asked at the Sheriff's station and they told me I could find Lahey here and I'm rambling, aren't I?" I rambled

 "I'm Isaac, it's fine. My Dad's inside, you can come and tell him." Isaac said, opening the door. 

"Isaac, who was at the door?" A man's voice asked. 

"Uh, Dad, this is Ellie. She said that she's related to us." Isaac said, sitting down on the couch opposite his father. 

After explaining the situation to Issac's father, he smiled and got up and hugged me. Very confused, I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him. 

"I knew I shouldn't have let your Mother take you away. When we split up she took you with her, even after all of my protests, and there was nothing I could do. I tried my best to find you but I gave up after a couple of years, figured you were happy with her. God, if I knew she'd gotten rid of you I'd have found you. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He explained, pulling away. I smiled, relieved to be accepted by my real family. 

"Well, come, dinner's nearly ready. Lucky I made extra!" My new Dad said, leading me to the kitchen. He told me to put my bag on the sofa, we could set up the guest room later. 

"You like chicken wings and curly fries? If not, I can order take out?" My Dad asked, pulling out a tray from the oven. 

"Yea, I love chicken wings, thanks." I answered, standing awkwardly while Isaac took his place at the table. 

"Sit down, we won't bite." Dad joked, putting curly fries onto plates. I smiled before taking a seat next to Isaac.

"So, what was your old family like?" Isaac asked me, looking right into my eyes. 

"They were awesome. I had two siblings, Elena was my 'twin' and we had a younger 'brother' called Jeremy. Then there were Grayson and Miranda, my 'parents' and 'Aunt' Jenna and 'Uncle' John. But nobody liked him." I explained, smiling. I wonder how Jeremy and Elena are without me? They didn't do anything wrong. 

Anyway, I don't need them anymore. I have my real family now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first story on my new AO3 account, so I apologise for the short chapter. It is only the prologue so the actual first chapter will be much longer. For now, though, see you!


End file.
